Blowback
by Maverick500
Summary: LT Sean Cavanaugh's son; former Delta Force Sniper turned rogue counterrorism agent becomes a liaison officer to BPD homicide. Cavanagh/Angela, Maura/Frankie, Jane/OC, OC/OC pairing Please R&R Ch. 3 now up
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters of Rizzoli  & Isles. I'm just borrowing them. However the characters you don't recognize are mine.

 **Guest Starring:**

 **Agent Jack Cavanaugh-Kiefer Sutherland**

 **FBI SSA Jenna Cavanaugh-Kim Raver**

 **CIA Officer Charlie Cavanaugh-Catherine Heigl**

 **Army Chief Warrant Officer 5 Tyler Cavanaugh-James Badge Dale**

 **Stacy Cavanaugh-Jennifer Lawrence**

 **Cindy Cavanaugh-Hayden Panettiere**

 **Briana Cavanaugh-Candice Accola**

 **SAC Jimmy Pruett-Mark Harmon**

 **Head computer analyst Dana Reilly-Mary Lynn Rajskub**

 **Head of tactical OPs Steve Jenkins-Alex O'Loughlin**

 **Chapter 1:**

Agent Jack Cavanaugh was busily poring over various military and domestic Intel reports as well as foreign reports when his phone began to ring shrilly. He reached over and grabbed it and growled in his deep raspy voice, "Cavanaugh."

His younger sister CIA Officer Charlie Cavanaugh asked, "So how is it being the Director of Field OPs for the Defense Clandestine Service?"

Jack grinned into the phone as he replied, "It's great. It reminds me of when I was Delta team leader."

She remembered just a few short years ago when then CPT Cavanaugh was running ops all over the Middle East, Eastern Europe and Central, Southwest and Southeast Asia. She said, "I remember that. I was your Agency contact for most of those."

He chuckled as he asked, "You think I should take Dad's offer?"

She replied, "Yea; I do. With your new position inside the DCS you could be a great asset to the BPD."

Then she added in a teasing voice, "And besides I'm only a phone call away."

He sneered, "Gee thanks; I don't know what I would do without my baby sister."

She laughed as she said, "I gotta go. I'm real proud of you."

He said before he terminated the connection, "Thanks sis."

Then he called his dad LT Sean Cavanaugh and said as soon as the man picked up the phone, "I accept but under one condition."

Cavanaugh asked, "What's your condition?"

Jack replied, "I work out of my office not at your precinct."

Cavanaugh nodded as he said, " I figured that with your promotion and everything."

Jack smiled as he said, "Good. I'll be over shortly."

Cavanaugh said before he terminated the connection, "Good."

And with that Jack hung up the phone and closed down his computer. He rose to his feet and jogged down to the bullpen and told his boss and old Delta teammate where he was going."

SAC Jimmy Pruett nodded as he said, "Alright. I'm glad you accepted; it gives us cover when we're running ops here in Boston."

Jack smiled thinly as he said, "That was part of why I took the job."

Jimmy asked curiously, "What's the other reason?"

Jack replied evasively, :I had my reasons."

Jimmy grinned. He knew damned good and well what Jack's other reason was. He just continued to chuckle as he walked up to his office. Jack donned his mirrored RAY-BAN aviator sunglasses as he walked out to his Storm Black 2015 Aston Martin Vanquish. Climbed and sped to the BPD.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

DET SGT Vince Korsak was just descending the steps when Jack entered the building. His face creased into a big grin as he asked, "Well, well if isn't the new Director of Field Ops for the Defense Clandestine Service."

Jack chuckled as he asked, "How're ya doin Uncle Vince?"

Korsak replied, "I'm good. What're you doing here?"

Jack replied as they both began climbing the stairs, "I took Dad's offer and now I'm your new liaison to the feds."

Korsak said, "That's great. Now not only can you help us we can also help you."

Jack nodded as they were joined by Cavanaugh and Det. Frankie Rizzoli Jr. As they talked Detective Nina Holiday asked, "Who is that?"

Det. Jane Rizzoli replied, "That's Agent Jack Cavanaugh, the new Director of Field OPs for the Defense Clandestine Service. As well as Sean's son."

Nina nodded as she said, "He's hot."

Jane nodded in agreement. As they continued to talk she continued to covertly stare at him. He was a powerfully built man standing at 5'10" tall and weighing in at 150 LBS. He had short dirty blonde hair that kept in a military style crew cut and intense stormy blue eyes. He wore blue jeans, black blackhawk Black Ops Boots, a tight black t-shirt, and a battered black leather jacket. He also had stainless steel dog tags around his neck, black titanium Rolex Submariner Date 16610 on his left wrist, a 9MM HK P30LS V3 in a black Galco HALO BELT HOLSTER on his right hip, an encrypted smartphone on his left hip, and a Microtech Halo 5 S/E OTF Automatic Knife in his right hip pocket. Even though it looked like he wasn't paying attention he knew Jane was staring at him. A thin smile graced his lips as he excused himself. As he walked away Frankie asked, "Where's he going?"

Korsak replied, "You know where he's going."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In vacant warehouse in South Boston the man known as Mahad Aadan Daahir or as most western Intel agencies know him The Tiger glanced at his gathered Al-Shabaab Boko Haram and Ansar al-Sharia fighters and thundered, "Brothers today is the day we have training for. Today we strike a crippling blow to the Great Satan."

A chorus of cheers answered him. He stepped back as Mahmoud Rashid, a top commander and tactician for Al-Qaeda stepped forward and began to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack was about to go talk to Jane when his cell rang. He grabbed it from his belt and barked, "Cavanaugh."

His twin sister FBI SSA Jenna Cavanaugh, director of the FBI's CIRG said, "Jack; I need to see you there's something you need to know."

He growled, "Jenna I'm in Boston; can't you just tell me over the phone?"

She replied, "No; it's national security related. Where are you?"

He replied, "I'm at BPD. I'll be heading back to the office soon."

Jenna said, "I'll just come there. Dad needs to hear this as well."

He asked, "How long till you get here?"

She replied, "15 minutes."

He said, "I'll get his squad assembled in the conference room along with Jimmy, Steve and Dana."

She thanked him then she added, "Don't forget to include Dr. Maura Isles."

He said he would then hung up and began calling in his DCS coworkers. When he was done he told his dad what was going on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fifteen minutes later Jenna and Charlie entered the conference room much to the surprise of Jack and their father. Jack snarled in his habitual raspy growl, "You never said anything about Charlie coming with you. Is Ty out there as well?"

Jenna shot her twin a scathing look as she replied in a tight voice, "No dumbass you know damed good and well that he's in the Stan. So quit being an asshole and listen up."

Jack glared bat her as Charlie heaved a heavy sigh and said, "Children quit your bickering."

They both gave her a dark look which made her smirk. Cavanaugh watched his children and thought the whole thing immensely hilarious. He cleared his throat and said loudly, "Children please...Now why did you two call this meeting?"

Charlie said, "At approximately 1500 hours we picked up chatter that the Tiger and about 50 Al-Shabaab Boko Haram and Ansar al-Sharia fighters entered Boston Harbor on a container ship flying under a Panamanian banner."

Jimmy, Jack, Steve and Dana all had shocked looks on their faces as Jimmy asked, "Do we know where they are now?"

Charlie replied, "No we had them under SAT surveillance but we lost them somewhere in Southie."

Jack looked over at Dana and growled run a kaleidoscope SATscan and see if you can locate them."

She replied as she booted up her Dell Latitude 15 5000 Ultrabook and began running the scan. While she was doing that Cavanaugh asked, "How dangerous is this guy the Tiger?"

Jack replied, "He's a former AQ fighter turned Al-Shabaab fighter. He's also fought alongside Ansar al-Sharia as well as the Haqqani Network and ISIS."

Steve added, "Let's not forget that he used to be a Somali pirate."

Jane was stunned as she asked, "How come we never snapped him up?"

Jimmy replied sourly as he cut his eyes at Jenna, You'll have to ask FBI over there. We had a good chance back in 09 then again in 12 right after the attack in Benghazi."

Jenna replied in a tight voice, "In 09 we had no proof he had done anything just endless speculation and in 2012 by the time the Libyans allowed us permission to investigate he had already fled; we think either to Tunisia or got lost in the uprising in Egypt."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Muammar Radchenko and Waleed Ibrahim quickly wired the IED on the late model Toyota Tacoma they had parked in front of a very popular deli in Southie; then armed it and casually walked away. 2 hours later the VBIED detonated killing 40 people in the initial blast and either wounded or killed twice as many via the nails and other scraps of metal that had pressed into the malleable Semtex. The explosion also destroyed the deli and either killed or severely wounded the crowd inside.

 **I hope y'all like this. The character of Jack Cavanaugh is based on Jack Bauer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Guest starring:**

 **DCS Chief of staff Rachel Zarqawi-Marisol Nichols**

 **Officer Darrell Soriano-Scott Eastwood**

 **FBI SSA Robert Sullivan-Dennis Haysbert**

 **FBI SSA Alex Chambers-Chris Evans**

 **CIA Officer Edward "Eddie" Hatcher-Carmine Giovinazzo**

 **CIA Paramilitary Officer-Billy Jessup-Jensen Ackles**

 **Chapter 2:**

Steve was about to say something when all of their cell phones began to ring. 5 minutes they all had shocked horrified and enraged looks on their faces as Cavanaugh said, "I want my people out there at once."

The four detectives and Maura nodded as they left. Jimmy ordered, "Dana I want you to monitor all of the jihadist websites. You can do it from here. Steve I want you to go assemble a TAC team and beat feet to the site and establish a perimeter. Jack I-"

Jack said, "First thing I'm doing is going to check on my sisters. Then I'll get to the scene."

Jimmy just nodded as both Jenna and Charlie said they were coming with him. As they left Cavanaugh has a huge grin on his face. Jimmy saw it and asked, "What's so funny?"

Cavanaugh said, "It just does my heart proud to see my children pull together and look out for the younger ones."

The former DEVGRU CO knew exactly what LT Sean Cavanaugh was talking about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When jack pulled up in front of the apartment his three youngest sisters shared he said, "Let's go."

His two sisters rolled their eyes at his usual gruff manner as they climbed out of the car trudged up to the door. Jack knocked and five minutes later their youngest sister Stacy Cavanaugh answered the door and 1,000 watt smile lit up her face as she said, "Jack, Jenna, Charlie' what're you guys doing here?"

Jack replied in a soft gentle voice, "We came to check on you three. We were worried about you."

Stacy gave her oldest brother a hug as she said, "Come on in."

They followed her inside and saw their other two sisters Cindy and Briana were sitting on the couch watching FOX NEWS. Briana stated in detached voice, "We were hit again and the news is saying this is only the first attack."

All three CT agents just stared at her as Charlie asked, "What make you say that Bri?"

Cindy replied, "A manifesto was just delivered to the media and it's all over the net."

Again they all shared a look as Jack stepped outside and yanked out his and made a call. As soon as Dana picked up he told her everything the girls had told him. When he was finished Dana said, "Jack they're right. I'll send their manifesto to your phone."

He thanked her then he asked, "Is anybody taking credit for the attack?"

She hit a few more keys on her keyboard and replied, "Not as of yet but we both know who is responsible."

Jack replied in a cold voice, "The Tiger."

She nodded as she asked, "How're your sisters?"

He smiled into the phone as he replied, "Are you asking for yourself of for Dad?"

It was her turn to grin as she replied, "I'm asking for both of us actually."

He leaned against his car as he replied, "They're good; they're scared as hell and confused but other than that they're good."

She felt for Jack. He wanted to protect his little sisters from the horrors of the world but alas he was unable too. He asked, "Has Steve formed the perimeter?"

She replied, "Yea, he's working with BPD SWAT and the bomb squad."

Jack nodded as a BPD squad car pulled behind his Vanquish. He said, "Get back to me with everything they find."

Dana said she would and with that he terminated the call. He had just put his phone away when the BPD officer walked up to him. The cop said, "You must be Jack."

Jack said in a noncommittal tone, Uh-huh."

The cop continued as if Jack had never spoken, "It's an honor to meet you sir. Bri has told me all about you. I'm Officer Derrell Soriano; I look forward to working with you."

Jack asked in his usual habitual gowl, "Why are you here Officer?"

Officer Soriano was unfazed by Jack's tone or question; he replied, "I came here to see if the girls were okay."

Jack fixed him with a stern look as he ordered, "Officer I want you to stay here and make sure my sisters are safe. I'll have LT Cavanaugh relieve you in a few hours. Under no circumstances are you let anyone other then my selef, members of my family or LT Cavanaugh's squad; am I making myself clear?"

Officer Soriano nodded as he said, "Crystal clear sir; you can count on me."

Jack just nodded as he walked back toward the house. He had made it halfway when both Charlie and Jenna came walking out; both with phones attached to their ears. Jenna said as she slid into the backseat, "I need to get back my profilers will be here soon and I need to meet them and get them ontroduceed to the quad and your people."

Jack nodded as he slid behind the wheel fired the car up and sped back the the precinct. Charlie said as she put her phone away, "My partner just got to the crime scene. After we drop Jenna off we need to get out there."

Jack asked, "You still partnered with Hatcher?"

She replied defensively, "Yea. He's a good case officer."

He nodded as he pulled out his black BlackBerry z30 and tossed it to her as he growled, "Look up the Eritrea and Sudan OPs he ran using my Delta team."

She did as he suggested. 15 minutes later she handed him back the phone as she said, "Jack you and I both know OPs go sideways and there's always blowback but there's no reason to blame Eddie."

Jack was about to say something when suddenly he thought better of it and instead snarled, "Just keep him the hell away from me."

She just nodded and rest of he rest was conducted in a comfortable silence.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got back to the precinct they saw that the squad and Maura had returned. Jack asked, "What did you find out?"

Korsak replied, "The IED was constructed of semtex with nails and ball bearings pressed into the plastique as shrapnel."

Jack grimaced as said, "Just like the bombings a couple of years ago in Nigeria and Tunisia."

Both Charlie and Jenna nodded as Jack cell began to ring. He grabbed it and barked, "Cavanaugh."

Steve said, Uh... Jack... I think we have a problem."

Jack asked, "What's going on?"

Steve replied, "We just found 3 more bombs."

He said, "I'm on my way."

Then to Charlie he snapped, "Let's go."

Jimmy asked, ""What's going on?"

Jack quickly filled the room in. When he was finished Jimmy pulled out his phone and quickly called his Chief of Staff Rachel Zarqawi and said as soon as the woman picked up, "I'm headed back with Dana; I want every department head assembled in the situation room by the time we get there."

Rachel asked, "What's going on sir?"

He said, "I'll explain when I get there."

She said, Understood."

And with the call was ended and both Jimmy and Dana left. As Jack and Charlie were leaving Cavanaugh said, "You two be careful."

Jack smiled thinly as he said, "We'll try Dad."

Cavanaugh gave a brisk nod as they left. As soon as they left two people in suits walked in. Cavanaugh snapped, "Who are you two?"

The tall muscular black man replied, "I'm SSA Robert Sullivan and this SSA Alex Chambers. We're from the BAU."

Jenna walked up and said, "Hey Bobby, Alex thanks for coming. This my dad LT Sean Cavanaugh."

Bobby said good naturedly, "We just met."

Alex asked, "What do we know?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got the scene Jack saw Charlie's partner Eddie Hatcher was talking with Steve and the CRSU techs. They walked up and Jack shouldered Hatcher out of the way. The CIA Case Officer glared at him as he growled, "Don't do that."

Jack rounded on him and with fire blazing in his stormy blues snarled, "Or what?"

Hatcher was about to reply when a very familiar voice said, "Drop it Hatcher."

The CIA Case Officer just shook his head and turned back to his conversation. Jack and Charlie and saw Charlie's fiance CIA Paramilitary Officer Billy Jessup and much to their surprise their broth Army CWO5 Tyler Cavanaugh. Jack asked, "You come to help us out Ty?"

Tyler shook his head he said, "Nope; just here to visit Dad and the girls."

Then he sobered up and said, "But I'll help in any way I can. You know that."

Jack thanked him as Charlie asked, "So what's the plan?"

Jack replied, "You stay here; I want you and Hatcher to work with Steve and his boys I want to know if anyone saw anything. Ty you go see Dad and I'll cntact you when I need you."

They both nodded as Billy asked, "What about me?"

Jack replied, "We're going back to DCS and see what they've got."

Billy nodded as they climbed into Jack's car and drove off. They were halfway to DCS when Jack's cell rang. He grabbed it and barked, "Cavanaugh."

Jane said, "Jack I'm scared. I think I got a stalker."

Fear gripped his insides as he asked, "Why do you think that?"

She told him about the intentional burning of her apartment, the freezing of her bank account and credit cards and about the taunting video that was e-mailed to her. He was quiet for several minutes lost in thought; trying to decide what to do. Finally his mind made up he said, "I gotta drop Billy off at DCS then I'll be there most ricky titck."

She thanked him then said, "I'm just scared and pissed at the same time."

He replied before he disconnected the call, "I know but we'll find who's doing this...and make them pay."

After he put his phone away he told Billy what was going on. The former MARSOC Marine asked, "What can I do to help?"

Jack replied, "I don't know as of yet."

Billy nodded. He knew from Charlie and he had seen it for himself Jack was in love with Det. Jane Rizzoli he just hadn't told her yet; hell Billy doubted he had even admitted it to himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After he had dropped Billy off he raced to BPD. He made a quick detour to his house and ran down into his basement which he had converted into a combination Armory, shooting range and reloading station. He strapped a black blackhawk SERPA Level 3 Light Bearing Tactical Holster to his right thigh and dropped his P30LS into it, then he strapped on a black blackhawk Elite Level IIIA Special Threat Soft Armor with S.T.R.I.K.E. Cutaway Tactical Armor Carrier, then over that he strapped on a black blackhawk S.T.R.I.K.E. Elite assault vest with a with a black KA-BAR Night Raider in a black Kydex sheath taped to his left shoulder. He also grabbed a pair of black blackhawk Fury Commando gloves with KEVLAR with he stuck in one of the vest pockets. Then he went over to his rifle rack and selected a 5.56MM Wilson Recon Tactical with an EOTECH EOLAD-1V and six extra magazines. Then he grabbed a 12 .ga Scattergun Technologies Border Patrol with Scattergun Technologies Trak–Lock Ghost Ring Rear Sights as a box of flechette shotgun shells a box of triple ought buckshot rounds and a box of EXREP shells. He threw them in a black duffel bag along with half a dozen flashbangs, smoke, concussion and fragmentation grenades. Lastly he grabbed his EOTECH MTM Mini-Thermal Monocular which he stuck in the inside left pocket of his assault vest. He pulled on his gloves and donned his aviator sunglasses as he hefted the duffel and marched out to an armor plated jet black 2003 Ford Excursion. He threw the duffle in the backseat and put the Recon Tactil's sling around his right arm and head and slid in behind the wheel, fired it up and sped away to BPD.

 **Hope y'all like this chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

When he walked into BPD Korsak joked "You going to war?"

Jack replied as he spotted Jane, "Nope; I'm here to protect Jane until we put this psycho piece of sht in the ground."

Frankie asked, "You men behind bars don't you?"

Jack shot the younger detective a look as he said, "Nope."

Frankie nodded and said low voiced to Korsak as Jack walked over to where Jane and Maura were talking, "That guy scares me."

Korsak just smirked as Jane remarked, "Wow...er... I...mean what are you all decked out for?"

Jack chuckled as he said, "You asked for a bodyguard Detective Rizzoli. So here I am."

She chuckled as Maura asked, "Are you a qualified bodyguard Agent Cavanaugh?"

He was about to reply when Tyler said as he came walking down the hall, "Doc Jack is a former Delta team leader. He's one of the best bodyguards in the world."

Maura knew what Delta was and said, "Well good."

Tyler gave Jane a hug, then shook both Frankie's and Korsak's hand. Jack locked eyes with his younger brother as he asked, "You still wanna help?"

At Tyler's nod he continued, "Well go change into civvies you're helping me guard Jane."

Tyler nodded as he went to get changed. 15 minutes he reemerged. Jack asked, "You packing?"

Tyler nodded as showed Jack his 9MM Beretta M9A3 in a black Galco CONCEALABLE BELT HOLSTER on his right hip. Jack grinned as he said, "Good. Now I-"

He was interrupted by the shrill ringing of his cell, He grabbed it and barked, "Cavanaugh."

Dana said, "Jack we got a fix on the Tiger's location. Steve and his TAC Team are already on scene and Billy is on the way with Charlie, Jenna and Officer Hatcher."

Jack felt his chest tighten with fear as he said, "I'm on my way with backup. Give me the location and inform all team leaders nobody is to make a move until I get there."

Dana gave him the location then said she would pass on his orders. He thanked her as he terminated the call. Then he turned around and addressed the squad, "Korsak I need you, Frankie and Nina to suit up."

Jane asked, "What about me?"

He replied, "You're staying here."

Jane exclaimed, "WHAT! You need me out there."

Jack argued back, "No I need you here where it's safe. I'm leaving Ty here to protect you."

This time it was Tyler who spoke up, "No way I'm staying behind when my two older sisters and my older brother are raiding a terrorist safehouse."

He heaved a heavy sigh as aid, "Fine you can go. You can fly us in then wait to take us to DCS."

Tyler nodded as the two profilers walked in. He walked up to Sullivan and said, "Bobby I need you and your partner to watch over Detective Jane Rizzoli until we get back."

The former Army Ranger turned profiler nodded as he said, "You got it brother."

Jack thanked him as he glanced at Maura and asked, "Would you mind coming along Doc?"

Maura replied as the others returned along with a kitted up Cavanaugh, "Yes I will go."

He thanked her then turned to Cavanaugh as he asked, "What are you doing Dad?"

Cavanaugh replied as he hefted his 5.56MM M4, "Like Ty said my children are not raiding a terrorist safe house without me there."

Jack just grinned as he said, "Saddle up."

They all nodded as they walked to the roof helipad and climbed aboard a black Bell UH-1Y Huey/Venom. Ty quickly ran through the preflight checklist and powered it up. Once the rotors were spinning Tyler lifted off, banked right and head for the staging area.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Tiger glared at Mahmoud Rashid as he roared, "Your attack did nothing but anger the Crusaders."

Rashid replied in his rich, cultured voice, "Relax my friend. You know how massive the great satan is and how long it will take to bring it to it's knees."

The Tiger rumbled, "I understand that but our source has informed me that the Crusaders know I am in the country."

Rashid tried to calm the mercurial Somali, "I understand. I will spirit you out of the country."

The Somali chewed on a piece of Khat as he asked, "Where would I go?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the Huey came overhead Jack yelled, "We're going to fast rope down."

Then to Maura he said as handed her a thick pair of gloves, "All you gotta do is slide down."

She nodded nervously as she donned the gloves then did as he instructed and slid to the ground. Then the others did as well. Once they were all on the ground Jack led his group to the others as he asked, "What do we know?"

Hatcher sneered, "Does the big bad commando have a plan?"

Jack shot him a scathing death glare as he repeated his question. Billy replied, "According to the latest SAT scan there is at least 15 tangos in there."

Jack asked, "Have we determined which ones are the Tiger and Rashid?"

Charlie replied, "Not yet."

Steve said, "I've got my team ready to breach."

Jack nodded as he asked, "What's the plan?

Steve replied, "I've got snipers positioned to where they can see inside the warehouse and I've got a MQ-9 Reaper drone circling overhead just in case they try to ghost."

Jack nodded as he said, "Me and Billy will lead Alpha team. Steve you and Charlie lead Bravo in through the back."

Then he turned to Maura as he said, "Doc; you wait out here with Hatcher."

Hatcher snarled, "I'm going in with my-"

Jack flattened him a right hook and growled, "I don't trust you nor do I trust you with my family. So if I were you I'd stay out here."

Hatcher laid on the ground rubbing his cracked jaw and glaring daggers at Jack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 minutes later Jack gave the order to breach and 15 minutes later both teams came dragging a bound and hooded Tiger and Rashid threw them into the black of a DCS HMMV. He ordered the drive a squat solidly built Latino in tactical gear and sporting M4, "take those dirt bags to a deep dark hole."

The driver nodded as he gave Jack a toothy grin as he said in a quiet conspiratorial voice, "I know just the place."

Jack nodded as the guy hopped in the HMMV and roared away. Once he was gone Jacked called Ty to let him know the Op was a success. Then he spied Hatcher and growled,"Find your own way back."

Hatcher was about to tell him where to go when Ty landed the Huey in the vacant lot and they all jumped aboard leaving Hatcher still on the ground. After the chopper departed; Hatcher climbed to his feet and pulled out his cell and made a call. As soon as the phone was answered he said, "Start phase two."

And with that he terminated the connection and crushed the burner beneath his boot.

 **Sorry it took so long to update. Who was Hatcher talking to? Whatshould there next case be a serial killer or a human trafficking case?**


End file.
